Last Kiss
by TheSandPrincess
Summary: "She'd have never imagined she would fall in love with him, so hard she was very well aware that, even though her place was here, her heart would always be elsewhere. Her heart would always be far away, shadowing him in his long journey. A journey so difficult he might not live long enough to see its end."


_**Last Kiss**_

...

Pocahontas, standing still on the steep foreland, looking out on the sea, watched the ship slowly, but inesorably grow further away from the coast.

She held her head high, as usual, even though the loss of him was suffocating her.

She held her head high, even though she'd have given anything to follow him to that world of his, so far away and so different from her own.

She held her head high, because she'd been taught it was the only way to face struggles, no matter how great or tiny they were.

...

_Your name, forever the name on my lips._

_..._

Lying on his makeshift stretcher, John Smith knew he would never be able to forget her. Her name would always retain that unusual, exotic taste, able to bring him back in time, to the few moments he'd managed to spend with her.

She was part of him, now and forever. Or maybe it was the other way around.

Maybe she was keeping a part of him for herself, as he proceeded in the journey to his world. A world she probably would never get the chance to see. Because, as she herself had said, her place was among her people. Her place was in the wild, uncontamined nature he'd started looking at with endless wonder, as she'd taught him to; her place was in the land where colonizers kept looking for gold, even though there had never been any; her place was in that land of savages.

_"Well, when I say uncivilized what I mean is.."_

_"What you mean is 'not like you'."_

_..._

_Never imagined we'd end like this._

...

Fragments of their first encounter came rushing back to her, sweeping her into a whirlwind of memories. At the time, she would've never imagined they'd end like this.

She'd have never imagined all the consequences the genuine curiosity, which had dragged her towards that man so different from herself, could lead to.

She'd have never imagined one of them could be the lump she now felt in her throat, so heavy it made breathing impossible.

She'd have never imagined she would fall in love with him, so hard she was very well aware that, even though her place was here, her heart would always be elsewhere. Her heart would always be far away, shadowing him in his long journey. A journey so difficult he might not live long enough to see its end.

...

_I'll feel you forget me, like I used to feel you breathe._

...

She would forget him, eventually. He would become, to her, just a faded memory, one of an adventure that was over before even having begun. And, maybe, he would be able to forget her, too, sooner or later. Maybe he, too, would leave it all behind, like one does with a dream, letting its details become less and less defined, until it completely disappears.

Maybe, someday, thinking back to what had happened, he wouldn't remember anything, and he would smile at his own pale memories, realizing bitterly that time really was the most powerful of all things.

Maybe, someday..

But right now the memory of her was still fresh in his mind, and still burnt on his heart. It burnt like an open wound, just like his lips still burnt from their last kiss.

...

* * *

_..._

**_Yaw._**

This being my very first attempt at translating from Italian something a bit more complicated than grammar exercises, I hope it wasn't too horrible.

Also, this was not only my first songfic, but the very first fanfiction I wrote and published, as well. So, yeah, lots of firsts in just one fanfiction.

As for the story, I got the idea by singing to myself Last Kiss, by Taylor Swift, just a few days after I'd watched Pocahontas: the song seemed perfect to describe the goodbye between the two main characters - well, maybe not all the song, but the few sentences I wrote in cursive between a paragraph and the one after it sure are perfect for the context.

The paragraphs alternate between Pocahontas's POV and John Smith's - the first one and the third one being Pocahontas's and the second and last one being John's - , but they're all written in third person.

I tried to do the best I could on this one, but I'm sure there is still a lot to be improved, so I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what you think of the story in a review. Pretty please?

Ok, since this AN is becoming longer than the story itself, I should probably cut it off now. Please reveiw!

_-TheSandPrincess-_


End file.
